One Woman Too Many
by ArrowedHero
Summary: Esme has heard the gossip of the town, while out shopping for a gift for her and Carlisle's 100th anniversary. She's spent a century falling in love with Carlisle Cullen, she doesn't appreciate women, more importantly, nurses at his work disregarding her in a rude way, so she appears at the hospital. One women too many. Esme's fed up. Please R&R, first story in awhile!


One Nurse Too Many.

Pairings: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen.  
Rating: T.  
Summary: Esme has heard the gossip of the town, while out shopping for a gift for her and Carlisle's 100th anniversary. She's spent a century falling in love with Carlisle Cullen, she doesn't appreciate women, more importantly, nurses at his work disregarding her in a rude way, so she appears at the hospital. One Nurse too many. Esme's fedup.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, if I did, there'd be a movie about Carlisle and Esme out now. Plus I'd have picked a better Bella, Kristen never smiled. What's with that? On her wedding to Edward, she looked at him like he was some disgusting creature. What's with that? I say What's with that, a loooot.

Note: I'm a guy, attempting to write in Esme's point of view because it's mainly about her dealing with the allure of her husband with nurses. If only they knew the allure was only because he was a vampire? So correct me if I have things out of turn in a woman's perspective. For reasons, I'm not going into, I think I have it pretty nailed down though.

 _Past Breaking Dawn!_

 _2021._

One hundred years had passed since Carlisle and I married, well in a good more weeks it would be that way, I wanted to get him something special. In this day and age marriages weren't lasting, they were marrying young. Carlisle and I, by rights; were young. In the eyes of the town raising teenagers after being 'teenagers' ourselves, was a risky challenge. But our kids were behaved and made no trouble. Not to the human eye anyway.

The women around this town, stupid as they were, drooled on the men of my family, and seethed with jealousy when they saw the women my family accompanied. But not many had seen me, the infamous Dr Cullen's wife, yes I say infamous because nurses and patients tend to get all flustered about him, even that male nurse loses his way with words and can barely hold his chart when Carlisle, my Carlisle, enters the room. Carlisle has always been aware that people find him the most attractive man in Ashland, where we had moved back too. But he always puts it down to his vampiric allure, something we all have. I've always known Carlisle was a handsome man, vampiric allure or not, this would still be happening. I know he's mine, we're mates, he tells me almost every second night when the kids are hunting how much he loves me, in ways those slimy women wished that he'd do that to them.

I find it troubling sometimes, the conversations the kids hear at school. I remember just the other day seeing Emmett so disgusted in a human being that he contemplated killing her, drinking her 'filthy' blood and being done with having to hear that nonsense in school. Apparently, she had broken her leg (ironically), and had to be seen by my Carlisle. She'd returned to school the next day and Emmett said, in a polite way, but then went into detail how she wished Doctor Cullen would kiss her, and take her virginity. SHE IS FOURTEEN! I hate the morals in humans sometimes. Their lust for sexual intercourse these days is atrocious! Where is the waiting for marriage? Giving yourself to your one true love? Not giving it out to half the population to recreate that said population? I don't get it, what I don't get the most is how they want it with my Carlisle. MY CARLISLE. My sexy handsome husband, who they all don't know has been mine for 99 years, 49 weeks and two days. Were they hoping he was just saying he had a wife for show? I think not.

So after I dwell in my rant in my garden at home, I decided to head into the local store markets and grab some more stuff for the house. Stuff that would be easy to relocate if the need arose, but it all seemed so under control, but you never knew with vampires. Even if we all fed on animal blood, sometimes lust for human blood could takeover. Walking into the decorative stores, I picked out a few things and put it in Carlisle's Mercedes, as he had left it for me today and Edward had dropped him to work, I promised to pick him up. I grabbed the few other bits and bobs that were needed for my room with Carlisle and smiled to myself. Entering a jewelry store, I picked out a few watches and a new ring for Carlisle, not a wedding ring something to express my deepest love for him, something that would reflect him in me, for him to wear and be reminded that I am deeply in love with him. It didn't make sense to my head, but I knew what I needed to grab. It was a gold band, with a ruby went stripe around it, I had it engraved ' _I have loved you for a hundred years, I will love you for a million more._ ' I love him, I feel if I could cry right now I would be. It was a perfect three gifts for the man of my eternal life and human dreams. The man who had kept me going through Charles' constant beating, and raping. How could I have survived if I didn't have my angel with me in my dreams?

I stood outside the shops for a bit longer, when I heard a comment. _I got seen by Doctor Cullen today, I nearly pounced him. Actually, I did jump on him - begging for him to kiss me. He pushed me off! Who would push this off?!_ I had to force my feet to stay put, but my eyes followed her. She didn't look even sixteen years of age, with a short mini skirt on and dirty blond hair, I could see she dyed it. I never understood it, the pang in my heart when someone would flirt openly with my husband and then brag about it around town - even if they were rejected. All of them were. Why would I say if, I should be saying when.

Right, before I knew it I had to go collect Carlisle, I drove swiftly to Ashland Hospital, when I arrived I let my hair loose, and straightened my dress out. Smirking, I will show these witches. I hissed as I began to walk, confidence in my walk. No one of these nurses would see me flirt with Dr Cullen, all they'll see me do, is pounce on him, and have him gratefully hold me in his arms - instead of getting fobbed off like all the rest of these nurses try to do with my man. How dare they?

I understand the need to be fantasized by him, he was handsome, kind, alluring and fun. He cared for all his patients, when one would die it would affect him greatfully. Because he knew he had the ability to save them, but he couldn't turn everyone into a vampire, especially the old. Some young ones too, he knew their time was up. It affected him. All the death he has seen over his many centuries and decades being alive, haunts him. Not always but there were some, some grew attachments and he'd sit with them - when some would lose their families they would have his company. He doesn't do it much now, he finds it harder now that more young people are putting themselves at risk of death. I hear all the tales of his day, all the misery tales as well. The kids barely get a whisper into his daily life as a doctor. He is more interested on their days, to make sure they're always alright and have everything they need for a vampire coven/family.

As I guided my way into the hospital and up onto his floor, I walked to the reception. They were gushing _again_ I presumed, a doctor I had met from a function Carlisle and I attended noticed me and smiled, "He shouldn't be too much longer, take a seat." Not even having to ask who I was here to see, I could see all the nurses eyes stare down at me, with wonder, alertness and anger. "Who is _she_ here for?" A nurse spat towards the doctor I recalled to be James Mathers. He looked up from his chart and sighed, rolling his eyes a little. I could tell just by his posture that they'd been gossiping about Carlisle for awhile. "She's here for Doctor Cullen." He mumbled. The nurses all stared daggers at me, and I pretended I didn't hear him say that. And gave an incredulous look back at them. Why are they so silly?

As I waited, I had picked up a womanly magazine, reading the fashion section. I had heard Carlisle had one more patient to see who was sitting on the far end of the waiting room I was in, she would eye me from time to time, she was young, even I knew she was a gorgeous human being. Had the right amount of cheek bone to her (im)perfect face. I could tell by the confidence in the way she sat that she would find herself perfect, but she was imperfect. All humans are. I'm not perfect, but as a vampire I knew I'd have more allure to men than she would have if we went in a head to head race for the same male. I saw her drop her mouth wide open, and I followed her gaze. My Carlisle. As always, the nurses were flustered and handed him the chart for her. "Miss Angela Riley?" He questioned, he knew it was her, and his eyes flickered to me, and a small smile raised on his lips. I curtly smiled back. "This shouldn't take long, and then I'll be right with you, Ma'am." He knew I loved it with nurses playing coo that I preferred he acknowledged me as his wife, when he was able to be a bit more attentive. "You take your time, Doctor Cullen. I'll be right here." I smiled, trying not to sound so desperate. But I heard one of the nurses snort. How unladylike like, I was being kind in the tongue I understood. Where was the morals of these ladies?

I sighed as time went by, I looked around the nurses were packing up for the night. "Maybe we shouldn't leave, yet. I mean Doctor Cullen hasn't finished with his patient. We could wait... See if he wants to go for a drink..." They all giggled, "Yes! Let's do that! I dibs on buying him the first drink. I want to get to know him." She smiled, "I just generally want to know him, not like you all. Wanting to lay him." Lay him, ugh. I sigh again and roll my eyes, James the doctor sighed too and he was looking at them all with a odd expression. I could tell he didn't understand, he sighed. "Women. He's married." He sighed. A girl growled, "It's for show, I've never seen her!" She protested. But I'm right here, I thought to myself and watched the scene unfold. James smiled, "I have. He brought her to the doctor function the other night, she is one beautiful lady. He's a lucky man.." He sighed, as I noticed the patient leave she was flustered and angry. "That stupid doctor." Stupid? My Carlisle. James sighed, "Is everything okay? Did you get the treatment you wanted?" He knew what was coming and so did I, and I was growing very tired, and very bloody jealous. "Oh yes do explain." I hissed from my seat. "Were you hoping that he would be the gentleman to your opposed perfection and grant you a date? Or what is this day and ages term, a screw and you'd be on your way?" James stared at me, he was amazed. I had been the quiet wife Carlisle spoke about, until now. A nurse and a woman too many.

The lady stared at me, "Has it happened to you too? You're just as beautiful as I am and he didn't even look at me twice? What am I doing wrong?" She whined. I rolled my eyes, and the nurses noticed it and wondered why I would be questioning it. "Because you're not his wife." I spoke. "And neither are you." Spat the nurse that was really wanting to lay him. So I smirked at her, smelling Carlisle's scent I knew he wouldn't mind me being a little feisty. I knew his limitations but I couldn't care less right now, I'd deal with the punishment. "But that's where you're wrong," I paused to look at her name tag, "Jasmine. I sleep with him every night." I heard the soft laughter coming from behind James and all the women looked to see my husband standing there, "Hey he thinks you are a joke too!" Spoke Jasmine. Carlisle stopped laughing immediately which sent the whole group into stunned silence. His face looked angry, "Everyone, I'd like you to meet my wife, Esme." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me lightly on the lips, short and sweet.

I wish there was a way to show the world this right now I would, the look on their faces. It was priceless. James smiled, he adored me; a little too much on the evening and Carlisle warned him, nicely and caring as always and James seemed to then hit it off with Carlisle. Though, I don't quite think he would expect me to get jealous of people when I had him already. But I did. He was my mate. MY MATE. They didn't say a word, their eyes traveled to me, then to him. Then back to me. Were they drawing comparisons with our eyes? I looked at Carlisle and he then too looked at me, I hesitated I rubbed the back of his neck, "You're neck's tense, let's get you home and you can soak in the bath and I'll massage you?" I cooed, I saw his eyes sparkle at the idea of going home. "And the kids?" He asked about them, always so thoughtful. "I am sure they can go eat out with their friends for a few hours while I spend some time with my husband." I giggled, and the goofy grin came back on his face. "Deal. Did you get the bath finally put in?" he questioned as he lead me back to his office to collect the rest of his belongings to come home. "Yes, but I think that's fruitful now, we may have to move." He laughed, "They may be nurses, but they can't have made connections to our eyes being the same color. If they ask questions, that's when I'll decide if we're relocating." He kissed my forehead, before he crashed his lips to mine. I was surprised, and it didn't take a mere second for me to shove him on the wall and attack his lips back. "Home. Bath. Sex." He murmured. I smiled and we walked out the door, and as we passed the desk I couldn't help myself, "I think that's wonderful idea Dr Cullen, home bath and some sex." I heard him laugh as he buried his head in my hear, "You're so bad." He teased.

\- The end. -


End file.
